Solnoids
An star faring ancestral branch of Humanity composed entirely of female that died out half a million years ago. Sol and Noid...or children of the Sol System, which to them was their near-mythical birthplace or Garden of Eden, a sacred planet that they deemed too pure for colonization. Another way of describing them would be to think of them as an all-Gal force. Overview About a million years ago the ancestors of the branch of quasi-men known as Homo Erectus were visited by a star-faring race in search of some cheap labor. With a bit of advanced genetic engineering these Proto-humans were given a leg up in the evolutionary department and were soon imported throughout the stars to various worlds, where they became as commonplace as space-dirt. Of course somewhere along the line they formed their own star-faring civilization and achieved nominal independence, then went on to colonize a thousand, thousand worlds in space, only to wind up in a war with a rival civilization. However it was discovered that women had certain qualities that made them superior for purposes of space travel. Superior reflexes, a heightened intellect, greater resistance to disease and injury, an improved ability to cope with the various stresses of living in space...all qualities that were found useful in a Eugenics program where humanity had to fight a never-ending war against an enemy whose very nature was totally alien to the human mindset. Women came to replace men in all the essential functions of life, right down to biology. Men were gradually phased out to save on rations of food, air other essential biological necessities. The primary source of reproduction became artificial, using incubation tubes with floating fetuses held suspended in an embryonic solution that duplicates all the functions of the womb. It was regarded as a far more safe and hygienic method of having offspring because this method eliminated the complications normally associated with pregnancy and childbirth, including genetically acquired illnesses and latent recessive traits that might be found through inbreeding. The Solnoids didn’t just clone they worked out a means of fusing DNA from two different parties to create a child that was half-and-half from both parents. This way they could continue to have family units, which were seen as important for the all-important bonding process of social communion. Two women volunteers would become the surrogate parents of their own offspring, which neatly insured a continuing line of fresh material that avoids the occasional sequencing error that you get with direct cloning. Think of it as a society in which women fulfill the roles of both the man and the woman. The Solnoid civilization eventually came to an end when the war escalated to where both sides were literally blowing up planets and annihilating whole fleets of ships, and at this rate of attrition it was impossible to maintain their numbers even by artificial means. So the powers that be decided to retro-engineer men back into the system in the hopes that they might form a third race and act as a buffer between these warring parties. Of course since the only model they had to work with was their own DNA, they had to borrow a little from the enemy in order to create a hybrid that had bits of both races incorporated within it. Thus was introduced the 'Y' Chromosome, a mutant variant of the normal 'X' that we all possess as women. Hence the Third Race was created, and men were restored to the gene pool. The Third Race, and a Solnoid female, were seeded on the home planet and allowed to interbreed with the native Cro-Magnon and went on to become the dominant species of man, spending the next several hundred thousand years rebuilding and rediscovering civilization. Category:Terminology